towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
DEUS EX MACHINA EP.II „REGIOINDUSTRIA II“
'' DEUS EX MACHINA EP.II „REGIOINDUSTRIA“ '' E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''N'un liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden. '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. Dass; ---- center|700px Prolog: '“REGIOINDUSTRIA“'' Prolog: '“The Factory Battle“'' F'ast schon Taub vom permanenten Dröhnen und Pfeifen des Geschosshagels erreichten die Freunde den Eingang zum Keller. Die Wände hinter ihnen glichen nun einem Sieb aus Beton. Auch eine Risse breiteten sich aus. „Das Gebäude wird gleich zusammenbrechen,“ drängelte Kiina hastig und zog die Tür zu, „da fühle ich mich im Keller gleich deutlich wohler!“ „Zumal er mit dem Nachbargebäude verbunden ist,“ ergänzte Gresh während Mata Nui nur kopfschüttelnd dastand, „von da aus können wir uns dann zum alten Trucker Treff durchschlagen!“ Der Toa sah kurz aus dem Kellerfenster und erschrak. Die Maschine die das Bürogebäude zerschossen hatte war so groß wie ein zweistöckiges Haus. Sie lief auf zwei Beinen und glich einem Laufvogel. Anstelle der Flügel trug sie ebenso beeindruckende wie erschreckende Geschütze. „Was ist das?“ fragte Mata Nui während er Kiina und Gresh durch den Keller folgte, „was hatte uns da angegriffen?“ „Die Kampfmaschinen werden Battle Walker genannt,“ bemerkte Gresh und untersuchte sorgsam den halbdunklen Raum, „dieser ist vom Typ Madcat II.“ Die Kampfgeräusche wurden langsam leiser und die Gruppe beruhigte sich etwas. „Wenn die in diesem Teil des Komplexes mit der Madcat Staffel unterwegs sind,“ sprach Kiina jetzt etwas besser gelaunt, „dann werden wir so schnell nicht auf Rebellen treffen.“ Die Agori sollte recht behalten und die Freunde erreichten unbeschadet das benachbarte Lagerhaus. Am Horizont ging die Sonne unter doch die Kämpfe ließen nicht nach. Im Trucker Treff richteten sich die Freunde ein neues Lager für die Nacht ein. In diesem Moment rasten Motorräder auf das Gebäude zu und zwölf Rebellen unter der Führung von Strakk stürmten das Trucker Treff. Instinktiv zog Gresh seine Pistole und schoss. Einmal, zweimal und ein drittes Mal. Drei der Angreifer gingen zu Boden. Kiina brachte zwei weitere Rebellen zu Fall bevor sie selbst durch einen Beintreffer nieder gestreckt wurde. Die Agori riss sich zusammen und wandte sich an ihre Freunde. „Lauft ihr weiter!“ befahl sie mit harter Stimme, „ich hallte sie auf so lange ich kann!“ „Nein!“ rief Mata Nui traurig, „wir lassen dich nicht zurück!“ „Ihr müsst!“ schrie Kiina und schoss einen weiteren Rebellen nieder, „es geht nicht um mich, sondern um dich!“ Gresh hatte es nicht leicht den vor Trauer und Zorn kochenden Toa weg zu zerren. Doch unter Tränen gab dieser nach und folgte dem Agori in die nächtlichen Straßen. W'''eitere Rebellen hatten das Gebäude betreten und die junge Agori lag in der Ecke des Raumes. „Du hast vielleicht mich erwischt!“ lächelte Kiina und versuchte die Schmerzen der Wunde im Oberschenkel zu überspielen, „doch ihn habt ihr nicht!“ „Wir kriegen ihn noch, mach dir da keine falschen Hoffnungen,“ erwiderte Strakk mit einem finsteren Grinsen im Gesicht, „aber jetzt werden meine Jungs und ich uns erst mal mit dir etwas vergnügen!“ Kiina malte sich schon die perversen Fantasien ihren ehemaligen Gefährten aus als etwas bedrohliches den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Ein Rebell nach dem anderen brach unter bizarren Zuckungen zusammen oder fiel einfach um. Die junge Frau versuchte den Angreifer zu erkennen doch er war nicht zu sehen. Imperiale Scharfschützen dachte sie bei sich und nutze die Gunst der Stunde um ein neues Magazin in ihre Waffe zu schieben. Erst jetzt erkannte Kiina das den meisten Rebellen die Kehlen durchtrennt worden war oder sie mehrere Einstiche in lebenswichtige Körperzonen aufwiesen. Am Ende lagen alle Angreifer außer Strakk am Boden und um sie bildeten sich Blutlachen. Nun schälten sich aus dem Nichts zwei Agori, deren Rüstungen sie eindeutig als Mitglieder der Iron Wolfs bestätigte. Über den Händen ragten immer noch die blutigen Klingen. Eine der Imperialen, ihre Rüstung betonte dass es sich um ein junges Mädchen handeln musste, wischte sich die Klingen an dem Stoff einer der Leichen ab. Jetzt kam sie auf Kiina zu und musterte sie. Die Agori betete leise und glaubte schon zu spüren wie die Klinge auch ihre Kehle durchtrennte. Doch das Mädchen in der silbernen Rüstung fuhr die Klinge ein und ergriff Kiina ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Die ehemaligen Rebellin fühlte sich nicht mehr im Stande Widerstand zu leisten und ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack in die Küche ziehen. „Wirst du mich jetzt abschlachten wie ein Tier!“ schrie Kiina und zielte mit letzter Kraft mit ihrer Pistole auf die Silberne, „warum hast mich nicht auch wie die anderen sofort ermordet?!“ Die Imperiale blieb der Agori eine Antwort schuldig und tippte etwas auf ein Display, dass Teil ihrer Rüstung war, ein. „Hier zweiter Offizier Crudelis,“ sprach das Mädchen und sah kurz zu Kiina herüber, „schickt einen Rettungsteam zu Sektor Fünf.“ „Leichte Verletzung am rechten Oberschenke,“ fuhr die Silberne fort, „die Patientin ist transportfähig.“ ''Nachwort: S'trakk grinste finster und ließ seine Pistolen fallen. „Jetzt lernst du meine Axt kennen Silberfisch,“ drohte der Rebell hämisch, „und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, vernasche ich dein Liebchen!“ „Nur Schade das sie nicht sehen kann,“ lachte der Agori laut, „wie ich dich filetieren werde!“ „Beeindruckende Rede, wirklich beeindruckend,“ entgegnete der Silberne völlig unbeeindruckt, „aber was kann man schon von einem Rebellen erwarten als erbärmliche Drohungen.“ „Und was mein Liebchen betrifft,“ beendet der Imperiale seinen Satz, „sie kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen.“ '''''Kapitel 1 W'ütend aktivierte der Rebell die Energieaxt und holte zum ersten Hieb aus. Das Axt Blatt verfehlte den Imperialen und schnitt sich in die Überreste der Anrichte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss Strakk die Waffe wieder hoch und schlug ein weiteres mal nach dem Silbernen. Erneut wich der imperiale Soldat einfach nur aus ohne Gegenwehr zu leisten. Der Rebell hatte mittlerweile erkannt das sein Gegner auf den richtigen Moment zu warten schien. Bis dahin machte er nicht mal den Versuch einen Hieb zu parieren. Er wich einfach nur aus und sparte so seine Kräfte auf. „Kämpfe du jämmerlicher Feigling!“ fauchte der Agori sauer um seinen Gegner erneut zu provozieren, „könnt ihr imperialen Drecksäcke nur aus dem Tarnmodus heraus attackieren!“ „Nein,“ bemerkte Yazoo unbeeindruckt und nach wie vor mit ruhiger Stimme dabei wich er wieder einem Angriff des Rebellen aus, „aber es ist eine überaus erfolgreiche Methode.“ Strakk kochte vor Wut, wieder hatte er den Imperialen nicht reizen können. Nach fünfzehn Minuten entschied sich Yazoo dem Kampf ein Ende zu setzten. Die Attacke des Elitesoldaten kam so unerwartet schnell das Strakk ihr nichts entgegen setzen konnte. Mit der linken Hand ergriff Yazoo den Schafft der Energieaxt und führte sie an seinem Körper vorbei in den Boden. Mit der rechten Hand schlug er auf die rechte Schulter des Rebellen. Der Agori schrie auf als sich die Klinge durch seine Haut und sein Fleisch bohrte. Sofort verfärbte das Blut die Jacke des Rebellen. Hastig drückte Strakk seine linke Hand auf die Wunde. Im nächsten Zug entriss der Silberne dem Agori die Axt und setzte einen zweiten Schlag auf den linken Oberschenkel des Rebellen. Erneut schrie Strakk auf und drückte seine Rechte Hand auf die neue Wunde. Die Jeans verfärbte sich und Blut quoll zwischen den Fingern hindurch. Von den Schmerzen gepeinigt sackte er auf die Knie und sah mit verzerrtem Gesicht seinem Gegner in die Augen dessen Helms. „Beende endlich das was du begonnen hast!“ schrie Strakk von Zorn und Schmerzen gezeichnet, „strecke mich nieder, nein metzle mich nieder wie du es mit meinen Gefährten getan hast!“ „Nein,“ sprach der imperiale Elitesoldat und legte dem Rebellen Handschellen an, „ich bin nicht der, der euer Urteil fällen wird.“ I'''n der verwüsteten Küche beendete Rosso die Notversorgung von Kiinas Schussverletzung. Die ehemalige Rebellin verzog immer wieder ihr Gesicht wenn die Silberne das Druckverband fester zog. „Warum habt ihr mich am Leben gelassen?“ fragte die Agori und hoffte nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort, „warum habt ihr meine Wunde versorgt und einen Rettungsteam herbestellt?“ „Weil sie nicht zu unseren Feinden zählen,“ erwiderte die Imperiale mit sachlicher Stimme, „wir wissen dass sie sich von den wahren Glatorianern los gelöst haben.“ „In diesem Moment gehörten sie nicht mehr zu den Rebellen,“ beendete die Silberne, „zum anderen gehörten sie auch nicht zu den Rebellen, die durch die schweren Terroranschläge zu Staatsfeinden erklärt wurden.“ „Wirklich beruhigend,“ atmete Kiina auf, „was passiert jetzt mit mir?“ „Zunächst einmal werden sie in unser Feldlazarett gebracht wo sie weiter versorgt werden,“ erläuterte Rosso nun mit freundlicher Stimme, „danach gibt es einen Haufen Papierkram zu erledigen und danach dürfen sie ein neues Leben beginnen.“ In dem Moment unterbrach das Rottorgeräusch eines Helikopters das Gespräch. Keine vier Minuten später eilten drei Agori in silbernen Rüstungen in die Küche. Ihre rechten Schulterpanzer waren weiß und mit einem roten Tatzenkreuz versehen. Dies wies sie eindeutig als Sanitäter aus. Zügig aber vorsichtig legten sie Kiina auf die Liege und trugen sie in den hinteren Raum des Helikopters. Dabei sah sie kurz wie ein weiterer Sanitäter Strakk versorgte. Die Verletzungen des Rebellen waren nicht lebensgefährlich, setzten ihn aber für längere Zeit außer Gefecht. Während der eine Helikopter starrtet und langsam abhob, bekam Kiina gerade noch mit, wie ein zweiter landete. ''Sechs Iron Wolfs sprangen heraus und übernahmen den Gefangenen. „Zweiter Offizier Crudelis,“ teilte der Pilot der Silbernen mit, „ihr sollt mit uns zur Kommandozentrale fliegen, Befehl der Heeresleitung.“ Widerwillig kletterten Yazoo und Rosso in den Helikopter.' 'I'''n einem anderen verlassenen Lagerhaus ruhten sich Gresh und Mata Nui aus. Dem Toa stand der Verlust Kiinas noch deutlich im Gesicht und immer wieder unterdrückte er einen lauten Aufschrei. Tränen tropften auf den Boden und die Gedanken rasten. „Ich spüre das sie noch lebt,“ wimmerte der Toa und mit den Blick zu seinem Gefährten, „nur kann ich nicht genau sagen wie es ihr geht.“ „Ich bete nur,“ räusperte Gresh betroffen, „dass sie nicht den Rebellen in die Hände gefallen ist.“ „Warum haben wir sie zurück gelassen?!“ fragte Mata Nui und für den Moment hatte der Zorn die Überhand gewonnen, „was habt ihr mir nicht gesagt?!“ „Kiina und ich wussten das wir nur dich retten können,“ sprach Gresh traurig, „und es fiel uns schwer diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren.“ „Doch aus ihrer Liebe zu dir,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „beschloss sie ihr Leben für deines zu opfern.“ „Und was ist mit dir?“ erkundigte sich Mata Nui und die Trauer verdrängte den Zorn, „wann werden wir getrennte Wege gehen?“ „Das weiß ich nicht,“ erwiderte Gresh und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, „ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, wann wir erneut in eine ausweglose Situation geraten.“ „Doch jetzt brauchen wir etwas Ruhe,“ beendete der Agori, „bis zum Nordtor ist es noch noch fast drei Kilometer.“ Die Freunde schliefen nur zwei, vielleicht auch drei Stunden, dann setzten sie ihren Weg durch die Ruinen fort. Etwa einhundertfünfzig Meter vor ihnen lag einer der großen Parkplätze. Wieder waren eine Handvoll Rebellen zu sehen. „Warte einen Moment,“ flüsterte Gresh vorsichtig, „wenn wir nur etwas Glück haben, brauchen wir uns nicht um diese Bastarde kümmern.“ „Imperiale Scharfschützen?“ erwiderte Mata Nui leise. Gresh nickte und wies dem Toa an, den Kopf tiefer zu halten. Der Agori behielt recht. Es waren keine Schüsse zu hören, nur ein schwaches Pfeifen. Doch kurz nacheinander sackten die Rebellen zusammen oder fielen um. Die zwei Freunde robbten durch den Dreck am Boden zu einem Schutthügel der etwas mehr Deckung bot. „Hatte ich gerade von etwas Glück gesprochen?!“ entglitt es Gresh mit ernster Stimme, „dann wurde aus diesem Glück jetzt gerade eine ausweglose Situation.“ „Ich kann nicht sagen wo diese Scharfschützen Stellung bezogen haben,“ bedauerte Gresh, „diese verdammten Gewehre schießen verdammt weit und genau.“ „'''D'ann trennen sich hier auch unsere Wege,“ riet der Toa und seine Trauer nahm spürbar zu, „du wirst versuchen sie abzulenken, damit ich zu den Hallen auf der anderen Seite rennen kann?!“ „Ja und nein,“ bemerkte Gresh und musterte den Parkplatz vor sich, „Ablenken ja, Lagerhallen nein.“ „Siehst du den Gullydeckel da, etwa einen Meter neben dem zerschossenen Laster?“ fragte der Agori. „Ja!“ bestätigte Mata Nui, „den sehe ich.“ „Gut,“ sprach Gresh und klopfte dem Toa auf die Schulter, „zu dem wirst du rennen und hinab in die Kanalisation klettern.“ „In deinem Helm haben wir eine Karte gespeichert,“ fuhr Gresh fort, „mit dieser wirst du es ohne Probleme bis zum Nordtor schaffen.“ Mata Nui nickte traurig und sah Gresh an. „Es war mir eine Ehre dein Freund zu sein“ sprach der Toa und umarmte den Agori ein letztes mal. „Es war auch mir eine Ehre dein Freund gewesen zu sein,“ verabschiedete sich Gresh und lächelte zuversichtlich, „viel Glück und das du wenigsten diesem Alptraum entkommen kannst.“ Die zwei Freunde sprangen hinter dem Schutthügel hervor und rannten los. Während Mata Nui auf den Laster zu eilte, schlug Gresh die Mitte des Parkplatzes ein. Mit seinen Pistolen schoss er in die Richtung aus der er die Scharfschützen vermutete. Mata Nui hingegen erreichte den Gullydeckel und hob diesen aus dem Metallring. In dem Moment hörte er zwischen den Schüssen seines Gefährten dieses schwache Pfeifen. Mit verweinten Augen erblickte er wie Gresh mehrfach stark zuckte und schließlich auf die Knie sank, widerwillig hielt er sich an die Anweisung seines Freundes und kletterte in die Kanalisation der Fabrikanlage. Er würde sich immer an das Opfer seiner Freunde erinnern und das sie so einen Beitrag zur Erfüllung seiner Bestimmung beitrugen.'' '''''Kapitel 2 D'ie Schmerzen erfüllten den ganzen Körper des Agori. Gresh stütze sich auf beide Arme um nicht auf den harten Asphalt zu fallen. Er hustete und spürte wie ihn seine Kräfte langsam verließen. Mindestens drei Geschosse hatten ihn getroffen. Die Wunden waren nicht so stark und hatten auch keine lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt. Doch mussten die Projektile vergiftet gewesen sein. Denn die Schmerzen breiteten sich weiter in ihm aus und zwangen seinen Körper weiter in die Knie. Die Muskeln seiner Arme gaben nach und der Agori kippte auf den Boden. Mit dem was ihm von seiner Kraft geblieben war, rollte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte auf den Mond im Nachthimmel. Langsam verschwamm das Bild, bis es schließlich der Dunkelheit wich. „Aufstehen! Es ist Montag der 10.08.100.000 n.n.Z. und Zeit zum Aufstehen.“ ertönte eine sanfte Stimme die Gresh nicht kannte, „Zeit wieder zu Kräften zu kommen!“ Der Agori rieb sich die Augen und erfasste die Feldbetten um sich. Alle außer seines und ein weiteres waren leer. Noch etwas Schwach auf den Beinen torkelte Gresh zu einem transportablen Schreibtisch wo sich die Agori, welche ihn aufweckte, nieder gelassen hatte. „Wo bin ich?“ fragte der Agori und rieb sich erneut die Augen, „ich dachte ich wäre,...“ „Nein, außer dass ihnen vielleicht die ein oder andere Bewegung weh tun könnte,“ sprach die Agori in weißem Ärztekittel freundlich, „sind sie absolut unversehrt.“ „Sie befinden sich im imperialen Feldlazarett,“ fuhr die Krankenschwester fort, „und wenn sie nicht langsam zum Buffet gehen, erwischen sie nur noch die Reste.“ Neben einigen imperialen Soldaten nahm Gresh platz und aß die belegten Brote. Anders als er es erwartet hatte, wurde er von keinem Anwesenden belächelt oder schlecht behandelt. Einige Soldaten sprachen ihm sogar Respekt aus. Das der Agori durch sein Opfer so viel Respekt unter den Imperialen erworben hatte, überraschte ihn. „Sie müssen Gresh sein,“ fragte ihn eine junge Agori in einer orange goldenen Uniform, „mein Name ist Luzi Trigger und ich bitte sie mit mir zu kommen.“ Noch weiter kauend folgte Gresh der Agori in ein anderes Zelt. D'''ort saß jemand in einem Rollstuhl mit dem der ehemalige Rebell nicht gerechnet hatte. „Kiina!“ rief er vor Freude weinend und verschluckte sich fast, „du lebst!“ „Ja ich lebe,“ lächelte die junge Frau und stand vorsichtig auf, „die imperialen haben mich vor einem grausigen Schicksal bewahrt.“ Nach einer freudigen Umarmung wandte sich Gresh nun Luzi zu, „warum haben sie uns gefangen genommen?“ „Ja wir hatten sie gefangen genommen,“ bestätigte Luzi mit überraschend vertrauensvoller Stimme, „aber sie sind nicht unsere Gefangenen.“ „Zum einen mussten wir sie erst finden,“ lächelte die Agori friedlich, „und zum anderen hätte es sehr komisch ausgesehen, wenn wir sie wie Freunde begrüßt hätten.“ „Das ist wahr,“ musste Gresh zugeben, „so denken die Rebellen das wir von allen Seiten gejagt werden.“ „In dem Moment bewegt sich euer Freund nördlich,“ übernahm Luzi das Wort und zeigte auf den Bildschirm des Computers, „die Rebellen konnten wir an diesem Punkt zum Rückzug zwingen.“ „Was ist nun mit uns?“ wollte Kiina wissen, „dürfen wir ihm nun helfen oder nicht?!“ „Noch nicht,“ erwiderte Luzi und verwies auf die Beinverletzung, „Aber wenn es so weit ist,“ lächelte die Agori zufrieden, „dürfen sie ihn am Nordtor begrüßen und mit ihm unverzüglich nach Atero fliegen.“ „Warum?“ erkundigte sich Gresh sichtlich irritiert, „was sollen wir in Atero?!“ „Das werden sie früh genug erfahren,“ bemerkte Luzi nun mit ernster Stimme, „aber keine Sorge, wir führen nichts böses im Schilde.“ Obwohl sich Luzi seit Beginn der Mission im imperialen Lager aufgehalten hatte, war sie der zweiten Offizierin der Iron Wolfs noch nicht begegnet. Nur deren Nachnamen war ihr zu Ohren gekommen. Crudelis, ein Namen der ihr irgend wo her bekannt vor kam. Gegen Mittag landeten wieder Helikopter und andere Starteten. Rosso hatte für den Rest des Tages frei bekommen und wurde erst für den Nachteinsatz wieder eingeteilt. ''U'nd so entledigte sich das Mädchen in ihrem Zelt der Rüstung um bis zur Abenddämmerung ihre zivile Kleidung an zuziehen. Im Aufenthaltszelt suchte sie sich einen freien Tisch und lenkte sich etwas ab. Luzi verschlug es ebenfalls zum Ausspannen in das Aufenthaltszelt wo sie bei dem Anblick Rossos erstarrte. Die blasse fast weiße Haut, die blutroten Lippen und rotbraunen Augen. Die ebenfalls blutroten Haare, die dem Mädchen fast bis zum Po reichten. Dazu die wohlgeformte und athletische Figur. Diese betonte das Mädchen durch einen schwarzen Minirock und Ärmellosen Top. Darüber trug sie ein transparentes Shirtkleid mit schwarzem Spinnennetzmuster und ihre hübschen Beine zierten schwarze Schnürstiefel die knapp bis unter die Knie reichten. All das hatte Luzi schon einmal gesehen und jetzt erinnerte sie sich auch wieder. Es war vor 4 Jahren gewesen genau genommen der heutige Tag vor vier Jahren. Die Bilder wurden jetzt klarer und Luzi fühlte sich wieder in den Prozess vom 10.08.99.996 n.n.Z. zurück versetzt. Sorgsam musterte sie das Mädchen und die Augen ruhten einen Moment lang auf dem Handrücken der Rothaarigen. Die ebenfalls schwarze Tätowierung, dass Tatzenkreuz, bestätigte Luzis Erinnerungen. Erst nach dem nur noch Rosso sich im Zelt befand, schritt die Agori auf das Mädchen zu und nahm an dem Tisch platz. „Ihr dürftet gar nicht hier sein!“ betonte die Agori streng, „ihr müsstet in Roxtus im Frauengefängnis sitzen!“ „Nicht schon wieder,“ bedauerte Rosso und schlug ihr Tagebuch zu, „warum muss mich ein jeder der nicht zu den Iron Wolfs gehört, mich auf dieses Thema ansprechen!“ „'''R'osso Crudelis, wegen dem grausamen Mord an vier Jugendlichen schuldig gesprochen,“ fuhr Luzi sauer fort, „und zu einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt.“ „Lebenslange Freiheitsstrafe ohne Chance auf Bewährung oder wegen guter Führung,“ ergänzte Rosso mit gerunzelter Stirn, „jedoch haben die Iron Wofls mich davor bewahrt.“ „Das ist unverschämtes Glück du kleine Bestie,“ sprach Luzi und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, „wenn dieser Einsatz abgeschlossen ist, werde ich dich zur Rechenschaft ziehen!“ „Jetzt weiß ich wer ihr seit,“ bemerkte Rosso ohne den Versuch zu starten von dem Thema ab zu lenken, „Luzi Trigger, damals noch in der Ausbildung zur Preädatorin.“ „Ihr habt vor vier Jahren mit eurem Ausbilder im Rat der Geschworenen gesessen,“ erinnerte sich die Rothaarige, „ihr hatten dafür gestimmt, das ich hingerichtet werden sollte.“ „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte Luzi mit finsterem Lächeln, „und nach dieser Mission werde ich euch richten!“ „Wenn ihr wüsstet, warum ich damals so gehandelt habe,“ bemerkte Rosso mit trauriger Stimme, „dann würdet ihr nicht so über mich denken.“ „Aber wenn sie es so wollen,“ beendete das Mädchen das Gespräch, „können wir nach diesem Einsatz noch mal in Ruhe über alles reden oder uns im Duell gegen über stehen.“ Ohne sich zu verabschieden stand Rosso auf und verließ das Zelt. Kurz nach dem auch Luzi aufgestanden war, bemerkte sie, dass die Rothaarige das Tagebuch zurück gelassen hatte. Mehr aus Neugier als aus Rachegelüsten steckte die Agori es in ihre Tasche und verschwand nun ebenfalls.'' '''''Kapitel 3 V'astus führte die verbliebenen Rebellen an um die verlustreiche Mission endlich zu beenden. Über eine Maschine die ihm einer der Rebellenführer mit gegeben hatte, verfolgte er jeden Schritt des Toa. Und am Nordtor würden sie ihn abfangen. Die Schar der Rebellen war in nur vierundzwanzig Stunden auf wenige Hundert reduziert worden. Zu spät hatten er und die anderen erkannt, dass sie in eine Falle des Imperiums geraten waren. Besonders die Mad Cad Staffel und Rotobike Schwadronen hatten einen verheerenden Tribut gefordert. Jene die versucht hatten, sich in Gebäuden zu verschanzen, fanden ihr Ende durch Schockkommandos oder Scharfschützen. Um direkten Gefechten aus dem Weg zu gehen, führte Vastus die Überlebenden aus dem Fabrikkomplex und um diesen herum. Mit der Hoffnung im Morgengrauen das Nordtor zu erreichen. Im Tageslicht war es etwas einfacher, die Imperialen zu erkennen, da sie trotz Tarnsystem einen Schatten warfen. Die einhundert fünf Biker rasten durch die Nacht als die drei Mad Cats aus den Ruinen brachen. Die Battle Walker schritten durch die Betonmauern und Zäune als ob diese aus Streichhölzern währen. Hastig bogen die Rebellen wieder in die Fabrikanlage um so zumindest ein wenig Deckung zu finden. Das Feuer der schweren Maschinenkanonen kostete aber weiteren fünf Rebellen das Leben. Sie wurden von den 35 mm Projektilen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durchlöchert. „Das ist eine Treibjagd!“ schrie Tarix sauer, „wir müssen von der Straße runter!“ In dem Moment explodierte eines der Gebäude auf der rechten Seite. „Solange die aus allen Rohren ballern,“ ärgerte sich Vastus zu recht, „bleibt uns nichts anderes als die Flucht!“ Wieder schlugen Raketen in die Ruinen neben der Straße ein. Staub und Trümmer flogen um her. Auch fünf Rebellen kam ins Wanken. Zwei verloren die Kontrolle über ihre Maschinen und rasten in das Frack eines Tankalufliegers. Die anderen drei schafften es so gerade noch an dem Hindernis vorbei. Waren jedoch vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt. „'''S'o ein Misst!“ brüllte Ackar und half seinem Kameraden auf die Beine, „wir müssen uns alleine zum Nordtor durchschlagen.“ Die zwei Rebellen eilten geduckt zu den umgeworfenen Containern um dort Schutz zu finden. Kaum hatten sie diese erreicht schälten sich aus dem nichts die vier imperiale Soldaten in schwarzen Rüstungen und Helmen in Form eines Bärenkopfes. „Waffen runter und Hände an die Wand!“ tönte einer der Imperialen, „Widerstand ist zwecklos!“ Ackar und sein Begleiter ließen ihre Gewehre fallen und drückten die Hände an einen der Container. Während zwei der Soldaten mit Sturmgewehren auf sie zielten, entwaffnete ein anderer die zwei Rebellen. Der vierte, er musste der ranghöchste der Gruppe sein, sah zu. Der zweite Offizier der Black Bears lud die Profile der führenden Rebellen auf den Bildschirm in seinem Helm. Nach dem er seine Gefangenen mit der Liste verglichen hatte, nickte er einem seiner Soldaten zu. Dieser lege Ackar die Handschellen an und führte ihn, flankiert von den anderen zwei Soldaten, ab. Der andere Rebell kauerte immer noch auf den Knien und stammelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Der zweite Offizier zielte mit der Pistole auf den Hinterkopf des Rebellen und betätigte den Abzug. Ackar zuckte zusammen als er den Schuss hörte und betet leise für seinen Kameraden. „Hier zweiter Offizer Vincent Valentine,“ funkte der Imperiale, „haben den führenden Rebellen Ackar in Gewahrsam genommen.“ Schweigend stiegen die vier Soldaten mit ihrem Gefangenen in ein gepanzertes Transportfahrzeug und fuhren davon. Die drei Rebellen fuhren unruhig durch die Seitenstraße und versuchten irgend wie wieder den Anschluss zu finden. Vor ihnen baute sich der Schatten eines Brückenkrans auf und drei Agori erschraken kurz. Rissen sich aber rasch wieder zusammen. Bei all den Gitterstäben und deren Schatten war Lucrecia praktisch unsichtbar. So konnte sie sich ungestört auf ihre Ziele konzentrieren. Zwei kleine Fische, dachte die Elitesoldatin und ein fetter Brummer. Das Fadenkreuz wanderte über den Oberkörper des Ziels bis es auf Höhe der Schulter inne hielt. Lucrecias Finker spannte sich und lockerte sich wieder. Gelu spürte den Schmerz erst nach dem er aus dem Sattel gerissen wurde. Das führerlose Motorrad krachte in ein Wärterhaus und explodierte. Die anderen zwei Rebellen ergriffen die Flucht und ließen ihn angeschossen zurück. Als sich die Schützin zeigte ließ er den Kopf Hängen uns sich widerstandslos festnehmen.'' L'''uzi kauerte in dem Büro und sah aus dem zerschossenen Fenster auf die Straße. Die zwei Rebellen kamen ihr immer näher. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte das Mädchen welche Waffe sie wählen sollte. Ja, die Pistolen reichten völlig aus. Sie trat in das Büro auf der anderen Seite und wartete. Die zwei Motorräder würden jede Sekunde an ihr vor ziehen. Sie hob die Pistolen und zielte den Rebellen auf den Rücken. Die Schüsse hallten nahezu zeitgleich, die Agori sackten zusammen und kippten von den Maschinen. Die Motorräder kippten um und rutschten über den Asphalt in die nächste Ruine. Lykan Sanguinis überprüfte noch einmal die Positionen der Scharfschützen und Schockkommandos. Alles musste sehr schnell gehen. Wenn alles so verlief wie es der Offizier, der auch der Werwolf genannt wurde geplant hatte, blieb nur die Zeit für drei bis vier Schussphasen. Dann lag es an den Schockkommandos die führenden Rebellen aus dem Getümmel zu zerren, bevor eine fünfte und sechste Schussphase die Rebellion beenden würde. Die Punkte auf dem D3 Hologramm sprach für sich. Der Countdown hatte begonnen. Vastus und seine verbliebenen Rebellen erhöhten die Geschwindigkeit. So könnten vielleicht einige den imperialen Beschuss überlebenden. Die Mad Cat Staffel vergrößerte langsam den Abstand zum Feind ohne diesen aus den Augen zu lassen. Einer der Battle Walker positionierte sich jetzt mitten auf der Straße. Lykan Sanguinis begann im Kopf langsam zu zählen, 60, 59, 58,..........., 42, 41, 40. Die Motorräder kamen jetzt in Sichtweite. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, sprach Lykan leise, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Feuer! ''I'm dröhnen der Motoren hörte niemand die Schüsse. Doch fast in einem Zug ging ein Zucken durch die Reihen der Rebellen. Mal mehr mal weniger gleichzeitig sackten sie zusammen oder kippten nach hinten. Vastus selbst gehörte zu den wenigen, die noch nicht getroffen wurden und gab noch mehr Gas. Die führerlosen Maschinen schrammten über die Straße und krachten in Ruinen oder Fahrzeugfracks. Manches Motorrad kollidierte mit einem anderen und andere wiederum gerieten in Brand oder explodierten. Nun durchfuhr auch Vastus ein starker Ruck und der Agori kippte nach hinten auf den Asphalt. Unter Schmerzen versuchte der Agori den Überblick nicht zu verlieren. Doch über all heilloses Chaos. Am Ende hatten sich um Vastus die letzten fünfzehn Überlebenden gesammelt und hoben die Hände. Die Rebellion war noch vor der fünften Schussphase beendet. Aus den umliegenden Ruinen strömten die Schockkommandos und nahmen die Sechzehn Agori fest. Mit tiefer Bestürzung sah Vastus zu wie die Schockkommandos über das Schlachtfeld zogen. Sie erschossen jeden Rebellen der nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft laufen konnte. Jetzt in diesem Moment, wo es praktisch zu spät war, begriff Vastus dass er und seine Leute Opfer eines Verrates aus den eigenen Reihen geworden war. Und diese Verräter waren nicht etwas Kiina oder Gresh. Irgend wie musste der Druck des Imperiums so stark geworden sein, dass die Rebellenführung neue Wege gehen musste. Und dies ließ sich nur dann umsetzen, wenn man die Rebellion vor erst aufgab. Sollte er nicht hingerichtet werden, dass schwor sich Vastus, so würde er sich an der Rebellenführung rächen. Letztlich war sie es gewesen, die ihn und so viele andere, an das Imperium ausgeliefert hatte. Lykan Sanguinis schritt an den Gefangenen vorbei welche auf den Knien gesunken vor ihm kauerten. Hinter jedem stand ein Soldat der Iron Wolfs oder Black Bears mit geladener und entsicherter Pistole. „Vastus, Ackar und Gelu vortreten,“ sprach ein Soldat der neben dem ersten Offizier stand, „Strakk, Tarix und Malum vortreten.“ Zunächst weigerten sich die sechs Agori, doch der kalte Stahl im Genick brach den letzten widerstand und so traten sie vor. Nach einander wurde sie nun auf ein Podest geführt von dem sie aus auf die fünfzehn Niederknienden blicken mussten. Nun übernahm Lykan Sanguinis das Wort. '„Anlegen!“ befahl der Agori in silberner und goldener Rüstung. Die Soldaten zielten auf die Hinterköpfe der vor ihnen knienden Rebellen. „Feuer auf mein Wort!“ fuhr der erste Offizier fort und die Soldaten legten die Finger an die Abzüge. „Feuer frei!“ sprach Lykan Sanguinis und die Soldaten betätigten Zeitgleich die Abzüge. Wie ein einziger Knall hallten die fünfzehn Schüsse über den Parkplatz und fünfzehn Körper kippten nach vorne auf den Asphalt. Epilog: F'ern ab der Exekution landete der Helikopter kurz hinter dem Nordtor. Mata Nui glaubte seinen Augen kaum als er von Kiina und Gresh in die Arme geschlossen wurde. Er hatte es irgend wo gespürt das seine Freunde am Leben waren, doch dass es ihnen so gut ging, damit hatte der Toa nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Zufrieden stiegen die drei Freunde wieder vereint in den Helikopter und flogen mit Luzi und einigen anderen Imperialen Richtung Atero davon. Auf der Reise dachte Mata Nui nach. Seine Bestimmung lag nicht in diesem Universum, doch sein Herz oder besser die Liebe zu Kiina gehörte zu diesem. Er würde sie verlassen müssen und das tat ihm jetzt mehr weh als er es angenommen hatte. Welchen Weg sollte er jetzt wählen? Tief in seinem innersten stritten sein Herz und die Vernunft. Die Stimmen halten in seinem Kopf hin und her. Und in einem Moment auf dem anderen hatte er die Lösung für sein Problem gefunden. Ein Teil von ihm, sein Herz würde hier bleiben und der andere, die Maske mit der Bestimmung, zurück in sein Universum gehen. Der Helikopter landete auf dem Dach und die Insassen außer Luzi und dem Piloten stiegen aus. Aus dem Flurfenster blickte der Toa der Flugmaschine nach wie diese wieder davon flog. Unauffällig für alle Anwesenden verwendet der Toa ein letztes mal seine Maskenkraft. Nun nahm der Agori Mata Nui die Maske ab und trug sie mit beiden Händen auf dem Platz wo all die Raumfahrtexperten versammelt waren. „Der Rest liegt jetzt an euch,“ Mr. Nui,“ sprach ein Sprecher des imperialen Sicherheitsrates, „wir haben dieses Orbitalgeschütz so eingerichtet, dass ihr die Maske durch einen von uns künstlich erzeugten Riss, zwischen den Universen, schießen könnt.“ Mit der Hilfe eines der Wissenschaftler setzte Mata Nui den Prozess in Gang. Wie ein hell leuchtender Punkt sauste die Maske des Leben in den Nachthimmel. Bis sie in einem auf blitzenden Licht verschwand. '''''Kiina nahm Mata Nui in den Arm und küsste ihn. Während sie neben Gresh wieder das Gebäude betraten und wieder verließen. Die Freunde stiegen in die Limousine und Gresh nahm hinter dem Lenkrad platz. „Jetzt kann ich kein Leben mehr erschaffen,“ sprach Mata Nui, „ich bin jetzt ein Agori.“ „Und ob du Leben erschaffen kannst,“ lächelte Kiina und strich sich über den Bauch, „denn dass hast du schon.“ 16.08.100.000 n.n.Z.' An einem anderen Ort in Atero. Luzi klopfte an der Tür mit der Aufschrift Rosso Crudelis. Die Rothaarige öffnete die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. „Möchtet ihr mit mir nun in Ruhe reden?“ erkundigte sich Rosso mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, „oder wollt ihr mit mir den Termin für unser Duell besprechen?“ „Es wird kein Duell mehr geben,“ lächelte Luzi und reichte dem Mädchen ihr Tagebuch zurück, „jetzt kann ich euch verstehen und warum ihr keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen habt.“ „Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf,“ räumte die Agori ein und errötete, „wäre ich damals in deiner Situation gewesen, ich hätte nicht sehr viel anders gehandelt.“ „Ich muss zugeben,“ beendete Luzi und reichte Rosso die Hand, „ich wäre froh gewesen, wenn ich eine so gute Freundin gehabt hätte.“ „Wenn ich dir meine Freundschaft anbiete,“ überlegte die Rothaarige mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, „würdest du sie annehmen?“ „Ja, dass würde ich,“ entgegnete Luzi und schämte sich für ihr Verhalten im Aufenthaltszelt, „wenn du bereit bist auch meine an zunehmen.“ „Das hatte ich schon getan in dem ich dir mein Tagebuch schenkte,“ sprach Rosso und reichte Luzi erneut ihr Tagebuch, „nur war der Zeitpunkt wohl etwas ungünstig getroffen.“ „Das kann man wohl sagen,“ lachte Luzi und zog Rosso mit sich, „aber jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, finde ich.“ „Ja,“ kicherte die Rothaarige und grinste zufrieden, „aber was wäre mit einem kleine Duell um dir unser Trainingszentrum vor zustellen?“ „Ein Spaß Duell um zu trainieren?“ freute sich Luzi, „da kann ich doch nicht nein sagen!“ „Ich hatte gehofft das du dass sagst,“ strahlte Rosso und fühlte sich so wohl wie lange nicht mehr, „denn wir haben so viele tolle Sportgeräte, lass dich einfach überraschen!“ Lykan Sanguinis und Vincent Valentine saßen in der Burg Lounge und tranken ein Glas Wein. „Warum ist deine Frau nicht mit gekommen?“ erkundigte sich Lykan, „wollte sie nicht mit uns den Erfolg der Mission genießen?“ „Ja, aber vorher bringt sie Lena noch ins Bett,“ erwiderte Vincent und dachte an seine kleine Tochter, „ich kann dir sagen, dass die Kleine uns mehr auf Trapp hält, als mancher Gegner.“ „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen,“ entgegnete Lykan, „aber etwas möchte ich dich fragen.“ '„Was denn?“ bemerkte Vincent und sah seinem besten Freund an, „irgend wie bedrückt dich etwas.“ „Ja, so ist es,“ bestätigte Lykan und seine Stimme wurde ernst, „ich habe so das Gefühl, als ob der ganze Kampf in der Clean Energie Factory nur eine Schlacht war und der Krieg noch nicht entschieden ist.“ „Und ich dachte,“ sprach Vincent mit gerunzelter Stirn, „ich wäre der Einzige der so denkt.“ „Wenn es nach mir geht ist die Rebellion noch nicht beendet,“ mischte sich Lucrecia in das Gespräch, „haben wir nur etwas Zeit gewonnen, Zeit die wir nutzen sollten!“ Nachwort: D'ie dreißig Agori traten aus dem Tor des Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark. Ein jeder drehten sich noch einmal um. „Mir fällt es nicht leicht unsere Basis auf zu geben,“ bemerkte einer von ihnen, „aber uns bleibt keine andere Wahl.“ „So ist es“ stimmte ein anderer zu, „wir waren am Anfang zu erfolgreich, so dass unsere Stärke uns zum Verhängnis wurde.“ „Jetzt ist es besser wenn wir für ein oder zwei Jahre untertauchen,“ rief wieder ein anderer die letzte Besprechung in Erinnerung, „und so tun als hätte es die wahren Glatorianer nie gegeben.“ '''''Charaktere Datei:10 Lykan Sanguinis gen der Werwolf.JPG| Lykan Sanguinis "der Werwolf" Datei:10 Rosso Crudelis gen die Grausame.JPG| Rosso Crudelis "die Grausame" Datei:10 Yazoo Sicarius gen der Meuchelmörder.JPG| Yazoo Sicarius "der Meuchelmörder" Datei:10 Lykan Sanguinis gen der Werwolf 1.JPG Datei:10 Rosso Crudelis gen die Grausame 1.JPG Datei:10 Yazoo Sicarius gen der Meuchelmörder 1.JPG Datei:11 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Luzi Trigger Datei:12 Lucrecia Valentine.JPG| Lucrecia Valentine Datei:12 Vincent Valentine.JPG| Vincent Valentine Datei:11 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress 1.JPG Datei:12 Lucrecia Valentine 1.JPG Datei:12 Vincent Valentine 1.JPG Soundtrack thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser